The First Kiss
by echolock
Summary: An arguement turns into something a little more. A pairing no one will be surprised at, but I think you'll like it.


The First Kiss

echolock

Foreword: I will not be continuing this. This is a one time thing. I do not like writing more than short pieces of work. I may be writing other short things (if I remember) so keep an eye out. Also, remember that this is my first attempt at writing any kind of romance. So, whether you liked it or not, please try to be constructive. Comment on this however you want, good, bad, or ugly. Feedback of any kind is appreciated. Thanks for reading.

Oh, quick thing (almost forgot). "This" means they're talking. 'This' means they're thinking. (This) means they're arguing with themselves. That rule holds true for anything I may write.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's the third one today!" he cried, putting his sword back on his back. "Why are there so many Hollows today?!"

"Why are you asking me? It's not like I know!" she yelled back. "I don't control this stuff!" This was the twentieth argument since the day before, and they had lost count of how many arguments they had had since they had met. They had never counted officially, but she kept a vague count in the back of her head. This was what they did everyday, and all the arguing was beginning to blend into one long argument. She didn't particularly like this, but it was the only way he seemed to know how to talk to anyone, and she was willing to communicate at his level. It meant that he would talk to her at all, which was much preferable to the alternative of never talking to him at all.

"Well, it's not my fault either! Stop yelling at me!" he shouted back at her, his face beginning to turn red.

"You started yelling at me first!" she yelled back, spinning around to face him and yell at him right to his face. Their faces were so close that they were almost touching. 'I could just lean forward a little more,' she thought. 'It might work.' (Or I could lose one of the best friends I ever had.) 'I'm pretty sure he would kiss me back.' (The amount he just yells at you? No way.)

"You are the most infuriating person I have ever met, you know that?" he was screaming at her now, loud enough to damage ears. Then he grabbed her arms. His lips met hers suddenly, and her breath caught in her throat. She had _definitely_ not been expecting that. But now that it was happening, who was she to argue. Her arms wrapped around him, pulling him closer to her. Just as suddenly, it was over.

She opened her eyes again, surprised. When she looked up at him and the expression on his face, she understood.

On his face was an expression of surprise, and fear. "I'm sorry; I don't know why I did that, I just… I didn't… I wasn't…"

She smiled at his confusion, and leaned in and kissed him again. 'So I was wrong. And I was right.' Her eyes open, she watched him. Shock, then peace, and then he kissed her back. She closed her eyes. 'Finally,' she thought. 'I was wondering if it would ever happen.'

They broke apart again, this time to come up for air. They looked at each other. "Pretty good," he said. She hit him in the arm.

"Only pretty good? Idiot. I'm an amazing kisser and you know it," she said, pretending to be angry through her broad smile. She grabbed his hand with one of her own, and put her other hand over his mouth before he could argue. "Let's just get you back in your body. Your dad's probably wondering where you are."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Let's go," he said after prying her hand off of his mouth. He adjusted their hands so it was more comfortable, more natural.

'So that was the first kiss,' she thought, still smiling. 'It was a good one. I'm glad. Things are really looking up.'

Sorry that the ending isn't incredibly good, I'm horrible at ending things. Constructive criticism is welcome (as are flames; they're always good for a laugh) so please review. I will be working on other things soon. Oh, and if you can't figure out who these two are, go read Bleach some more, 'cause I'm not saying.

-Peace

-Echolock


End file.
